Mis bragas favoritas
by Nanami Hara
Summary: —No es lo que parece—Tienes mis pantaletas en la mano ¿Cuántos escenarios crees que pueden explicar eso?—Puedo explicarlo— Bueno, al menos si consiguio sus pantis, de la forma mas inesperada.


**Es lo mas explícito que he escrito hasta ahora**

**Asi que para los sensibles ¡Abstengase!**

**No es nada rudo, Don't worry**

**Es que me levante a escuchar Broken- Jake Bugg**

**y no se, ese tipo es tan extraño que tenia que escribir algo extraño**

**les dejo el unico capitulo**

.

**One-shot Nanami Hara**

* * *

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—

—No es lo que parece—

—Tienes mis pantaletas en la mano ¿Cuántos escenarios crees que pueden explicar eso?—

—Puedo explicarlo—

—Pues hazlo rápido. —Se trono los dedos de cada mano dispuesta y preparándose para el ataque

—Es que...— el idiota no tenía idea de qué demonios decirle. ¡Por supuesto que era lo que parecía!— Iba a lavar tú ropa por petición de tú madre— en cuanto lo dijo, se dio por muerto y lo corroboró al ver a Sakura acercarse furtivamente. Lento. Amenazante.

— ¿¡Entonces yo estoy mal y no me estas robando unas bragas por una estúpida apuesta con Naruto y Sasuke!?— No era una pregunta, rió nerviosamente, sudando frío.

Después de varios segundos analizando la habitación y localizado las salidas, se dio cuenta que estaba arrinconado como ratón, ante un lindo minino (él se sentía como ratón y veía a Sakura como un dientes de sable).

—No, Sakura. Estas en un error, realmente yo quería tener tus pantaletas para mi solito. Nunca entró en mis planes realmente compartirlas con los del vecindario— Parecía que el estúpido de Suigetsu era más tonto de lo que todos sospechaban

— ¡AH! ¿No sólo se las vas a mostrar a Sasuke y Naruto, también a los ocho pervertidos de la calle?— Sakura tenía el tono de una tormenta conteniendo su furia. Y sí nunca han escuchado eso, pues entonces no sabrán lo amenazante que se veía Sakura—Está bien— de repente estaba totalmente relajada y con una sonrisa el rostro— pero a cambio yo también quiero la ropa interior de todos esos idiotas—

— ¿Eh?— ¿Sakura estaba negociando con él? — ¿también con el sostén de conjunto de esto? —levanto unas pantis rojo sangre, cacheteros y de encaje

A Sakura se le subieron los colores, algo que jamás había visto Suigetsu que se le antojo adorable

—No, imbécil— cerró los puños sobre la tela de su falda

— ¡Eh! pero me estas pidiendo la ropa de todos y tú sólo me ofreces esto —Ella le miro de una forma que le dio a entender que no estaban negociando, era una orden —está bien, está bien. ¿Pero para que quieres nuestra ropa interior? planeas tocante mientras la olisqueas— A Sakura se le puso la cara roja y cerró los ojos, desviando la cara

—Obviamente no. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Apresúrate y ve por eso—tratando de evitar el contacto con ella, algo imposible pues la habitación era diminuta, en su fallido intento de pasar corriendo a su lado, se les enredaron los pies cayendo Sakura sobre Suigetsu

— ¡Auch!, idiota—

—Debería ser yo quién se queje, estoy abajo y no eres muy ligerita. —Se recargo en sus codos y alcanzando a ver el rosa cabello de Sakura sobre su espalda, bajando un poco más, encontrándose con su trasero.

Su trasero al desnudo

Primero se le dreno la sangre, luego toda se le subió a la cara para después bajar toditita a cierta zona cubierta por los pechos de Sakura, que seguía sobre él.

—No traes calzoncillos— fue un susurro pero Sakura comprendió perfectamente, se sentó rápidamente sobre la alfombra, cubriéndose con la falda. Estaba tan roja como Hinata cuando Naruto le daba un abrazo cada año nuevo. Así. A punto del desmayo

—No es lo que parece— trato de explicarse toda apresurada y con vergüenza

— A mi me parece que eres una pervertida que anda por la vida sin ropa interior—

—No, te equivocas— En el clavo, fue lo que pensó al verla acelerarse y no saber por dónde escabullirse para huir.

—No, no me equivocó. Hentai— a pesar de tener una parte de su cuerpo con un muy buen ritmo de sangre corriendo por allí, tenía la fuerza (autocontrol) para burlarse de ella.

—Está bien, hagamos esto. Tú te llevas las pantaletas rojas y no le dices a nadie lo que ocurrió hoy aquí ¿ok? No tienes que traerme nada de ninguno de los chicos— le sonrió nerviosa, quería que ya se fuera para poder gritar y llorar de vergüenza contra la almohada.

—No, no es una negociación Sa-ku-ra— ella lo vio entre enojada y penosa— ya no quiero esto— lanzó la prenda que tenía en la mano sobre la cama —y no te voy a traer nada— Haruno pensó que se había librado de Suigetsu— pero lo que sí quiero es ver—

— ¿Ver?— Ella de inmediato comprendió y negó fervientemente

—A menos que quieras que le diga a todos, no sólo a los chicos. A todos — la peli rosa se puso blanca del miedo. Luego volvió a su tono jitomate

—Está bien— al albino se le aceleró el pulso y su masculinidad temblor expectante

Con cuidado se levanto de la alfombra y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le dio un manotazo y él sólo levanto los hombros restándole importancia. Se sentó en la cama, apretando la falda con los dedos

— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que quieres ver?— ingenuamente pregunto

—Todo de la cintura para abajo—

Ella asistió y se levanto, le dio la espalda y lentamente fue enrollando la falda de la parte trasera, primero pasando por la parte sensible de sus rodillas, después sus blancos muslos, carnosos y lisos, y finalmente el inicio de su trasero y a Suigetsu se le seco la garganta y le brilló la mirada. Siguió subiendo hasta dejar a la vista sus (de verdad) perfectas nalgas. Firmes, redondas, blancas y mullidas. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y las manos le picaban por tocarla.

—Camina un poco— le costó trabajo decirlo, estaba a punto de lanzarse a morder y lamer aquellos gloriosos glúteos. Ella dio unos pasos tímidos, Hozuki observó con atención como se movían. Como se inclinaban de un lado para otro siguiendo el ritmo de su cadera

— ¿Has pensado en ser modelo de ropa interior?— salió sólo de sus labios, ni siquiera tuvo de pensarlo

En un tono casi inaudible le contesto "cállate pervertido"

—Gírate— ella obedientemente se giro y el pudo ver sus largas y preciosas piernas terminar en unas caderas amplias y de curvas suaves. Justo en medio había dos gloriosos labios libre de vello

—No me gusta el vello— explicó bastante enojada pero con la mirada pérdida en la nada

—A mí me gusta cómo te ves— la voz le salía muy ronca y el pantalón le lastimaba, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la entrepierna tratando de acomodarlo para sentir menos incomodidad

— ¡Cochino!— ella chillo y cerró los ojos lanzando su falda, cubriendo de la mirada indiscreta sus partes personales, su cadera y sus piernas.

— ¡Aún no terminamos!— entre más ansioso se sentía por ella, más exigente estaba. Ella se asusto, pero le gustó —levanta esa falda de nuevo— siguiendo el mismo proceso que antes ella sujeto la falda sobre sus caderas —Si, muy bien— Sin poder pensar se llevó una mano sobre los pantalones recorriendo con la palma de la mano lo largo de sí. Sakura hizo el ruido de un grito contenido— siéntate en la cama— no detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

Se sentó en la cama como bien ordenó el estúpido tiburón

—Abre las piernas— tenía la vista nublosa, y ella chillando de frustración abrió las piernas. Suigetsu soltó un jadeo— hermoso— se acerco unos pasos para verla con más detenimiento —ahora sube las piernas, abiertas— ella aún con la piernas separadas y con la cara acalorada se inclino sobre su espalda, recargándose en sus codos, levanto los talones acomodándolos sobre la cama.

—"Mmh"— él gimió— eres preciosa Sakura —vio como su intimidad se abría ante él, esperando por aquella cosa palpitante entre sus piernas —y estas tan húmeda— alargo una mano y con el dedo corazón pasó desde el clítoris, por los labios húmedos hasta llegar a su ano, hizo el recorrido varias veces escuchándola gemir. Ella no lo detenía ni se quejaba, también lo deseaba, aun con la mirada fija en su rostro sonrojado metió lentamente el dedo medio en su entrada, con la otra mano ocupada sobre su propia pelvis. Ella hizo una expresión dolorosa, era la expresión del más puro de los placeres.

Cerró los ojos como ella, disfrutando la sensación de la humedad y suavidad que rodeaba su dedo, alejando su otra mano de su propio placer , la recargo sobre su vientre colgando su pulgar hasta el punto hinchado entre sus piernas, en cuanto lo tocó ella alzó las caderas "Mmh Suigetsu"

— ¿Eres virgen?— ella retorciéndose de placer, negó— ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?— ella asistió, divertido por su inconsciencia ante la situación, ahora era una linda gatita, bastante dócil. Siguió con el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que sintió sus líquidos empaparle la palma de la mano, a punto del orgasmo, retorciéndose y apretando las sabanas.

— ¡Sakura!— Su madre la llamaba desde la planta de abajo. Ambos se detuvieron en seco, ella abrió la boca para contestar pero Suigetsu le tapó la boca con la mano.

Sintiendo su propia esencia contra la cara levantó las caderas gimiendo, Suigetsu que estaba atento a los ruidos de la planta baja sonrió divertido por su impaciencia. Él estaba peor y se estaba aguantando por ella.

Movió la cabeza y le chupo un dedo, haciéndolo jadear, se metió concienzudamente dos dedos en su cavidad. Su lengua juguetona los recorrió. Se saco los dedos de la boca en un fugaz momento de algo parecido al raciocinio y le dijo susurrante:

—Si no bajo ella vendrá a buscarme— estaba tan excitada y no quería, pero debía. Su madre la encontraría en dicha situación y estaría acabada.

—Pues no te va a encontrar— la jaló y la capturó de la muñeca levantándola fácilmente casi corriendo al closet de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Aprovechando la cercanía y que ahora la tenía de frente, liberó sus pechos de la blusa de tirantes, y ahí estaba el brassier de conjunto de lo que se quería robar, poco le importó y rápidamente, casi desgarrándolo, se lo arrancó de los pechos y con la poca distancia y luz que tenía, los observó, redondos y blancos con unos pezones rosado y erguidos, lo devoro con los labios y dientes, recorriendo con la legnua desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos.

—Ya no aguanto—sintió su cálido aliento en la oreja y la mano pequeña sobre su miembro.

—Yo tampoco— se abrió el pantalón con ayuda de la peli rosa y liberó su erección, saltando un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo libre.

Sus cremosas manos tocaron la punta con los dedos, el dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura, jadeando nuevamente. Masajeo hasta la base y con un ligero apretón recorrió lentamente todo hasta la punta sobresaliente, tocándolo a diestra y siniestra .Suigetsu se moría por sentir sus labios alrededor de su masculinidad, pero eso sería imposible en ese lugar.

Sintió el calor de su palma despegarse y se puso ansioso hasta que la vio lamerse las llevas de los dedos y bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna, con los dedos mojados de saliva hizo círculos sobre la punta, mientras con la otra recorría lo largo de su pene. Él se entretuvo jugando, besando y chupando sus pechos, mordiendo de vez en cuando, sintiendo el orgasmo llegar. Le tomó las muñecas y las puso sobre sus hombros, con lo apretado del closet, doblo un poco las rodillas, pasando una de Sakura sobre su cintura, rodeando con una pierna el muslo pálido del albino. Encontrando el ángulo, empezó a entrar en ella, primero la punta. Haruno pidiendo por más movió las caderas sobre la erección. Sintiendo su desesperación la metió de lleno suspirando, movió las caderas y sacando la mitad, pasó ambas manos por debajo de los glúteos, masajeándolos y con los dedos largos rozando su ano. Con un ritmo constante y un poco lento, siguieron sintiendo esa fricción adictiva entre sus sexos, hasta que escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse, su madre preguntando por ella. No bajaron el ritmo y por el contrario con movimientos circulares contra Suigetsu, lamio sus labios, entre un jadeo y otro logro colar su pequeña y escurridiza lengua entre esos dientes peligrosos, jugando con lengua, delineando los dientes y repentinamente mordiéndolo por una penetración placenteramente dolorosa, sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella, con el sudor de su cuerpo y el vello erizado por todos lados, de puro placer.

Ella con una sonrisa traviesa levanto la pierna que la sostenía y al igual que la otra la subió sobre el muslo masculino, soportando el albino el cuerpo delgado de Sakura en sus muslos. Con las piernas totalmente abiertas y con la maravilla de la gravedad las penetraciones eran cada vez más profundas. Los delgados brazos se alzaron hasta que sus palmas tocaron la madera del techo del closet, empujándose contra la pelvis que la hacía voltear la cabeza a cada estocada furiosa.

Con un gemido sensual le rogo a su acompañante

—Más duro Sui—

Mientras su madre continuaba en la habitación haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, Suigetsu aumento la velocidad tomándola de las caderas en un ritmo salvaje, tapado los labios de la chica con los suyo ahogaron varios gemidos

Sintió el orgasmo llegar y con una cara compungida espero su orgasmo, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, saltando sobre las piernas de Hozuki. Él, sintiendo sus paredes cada vez más apretadas y húmedas afianzo su cintura con fuerza y con un ritmo animal llegaron al orgasmo, gritando sin poder evitarlo, moviendo las caderas con la poca fuerza que les quedaba continuaron con el placer del éxtasis prolongado.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y la madre de Sakura soltó un grito que casi los deja sordos.

Bueno, al menos no se robaron sus pantis favoritas.

.

.

.

Suigetsu salió pitado del armario lanzándose a la cama, tomando un pedazo de tela roja y con la ropa mal puesta, se aventuro por la ventana hasta caer a un arbusto. Apresurado y levantándose los pantalones corrió por las calles hasta la casa de Sasuke. La habían timado.

Bueno, al menos había tenido un buen polvo.

Su madre echaba humo por la nariz.

Bueno, ninguna de las dos.

* * *

**Me mató este One-shot, lo escribia y me reia de Sui.**

**Lo amo (amo a muchos personajes de anime)**

**Hice este capitulo, pensando en los mangas y doujins hentai**

**que soy tremendamente graciosos al tener sexo por las razones mas estupidas**

**y "con las manos en la masa"**

**Dejen comentarios (si quieren, ya saben... es solo una sugerencia)**

**Besos**


End file.
